DO
=do= * sub * do ???? * pt: n Mus. do (nota musical) * en: n 1. Mus. do; 2. Mus. (the note) C =doana= * sub * doana ???? * pt: n aduana, alfândega * en: n I. (1. customs administration or system; 2. duty); II. customhouse * #9674; doanero =doanal= * adj * doanal ???? * pt: adj aduaneiro/a, alfandegário/a, alfandegueiro/a =doaner= * adj =doanero= * sub * doanero ???? * en: n customhouse officer =Dobermann= * sub =docente= * adj =docente= * sub =docentia= * sub =docer= * v * docer ???? * pt: v ensinar * en: v to teach, instruct * #9674; docile; doctor; doctrina; docte =docetismo= * sub =docile= * adj * docile ???? * pt: adj docil * en: adj docile * #9674; docilitate; indocile-indocilitate =docilitate= * sub * docilitate ???? * pt: n docilidade * en: n docility =docimasia= * sub =docimastic= * adj =docimologia= * sub =docimologic= * adj =docimologo= * sub =dock= * sub =docker= * sub * doct- ???? * en: see ???? docer ???? * ???? docte ???? * pt: adj douto/a, erudito/a * en: adj learned =docte= * adj =docto= * sub =doctor= * sub * doctor ???? * pt: n doutor * en: n I. teacher, scholar, learned man; II. doctor (1. as in “doctor of philosophy”; 2. doctor of medicine, physician); * ???? doctor del Ecclesia ???? Doctor of the Church * #9674; doctorato; doctoressa; doctoral; doctorar-doctorando =doctoral= * adj * doctoral ???? * pt: adj doutoral * en: adj doctoral =doctorando= * sub * doctorando ???? * pt: n doutorando * en: n candidate for the doctor’s degree =doctorar= * v * doctorar ???? * pt: v doutorar * en: v to confer the degree of Doctor upon =doctorato= * sub * doctorato ???? * pt: n doutorado * en: n doctorate =doctoressa= * sub * doctoressa ???? * pt: n doutora * en: n woman doctor =doctrina= * sub * doctrina ???? * pt: n doutrina * en: n doctrine * #9674; doctrinal; doctrinari-doctrinarismo; doctrinario =doctrinal= * adj * doctrinal ???? * pt: adj doutrinal * en: adj doctrinal (as in “doctrinal observation or clauses”) =doctrinari= * adj * doctrinari ???? * pt: adj doutrinário/a * en: adj doctrinary, doctrinaire =doctrinario= * sub * doctrinario ???? * pt: n doutrinário * en: n doctrinaire =doctrinarismo= * sub * doctrinarismo ???? * pt: n doutrinarismo * en: n doctrinalism, doctrinism, doctrinairism =docudrama= * sub =documentabile= * adj =documental= * adj * documental ???? * pt: adj documental * en: adj documentary =documentalista= * sub =documentar= * v * documentar ???? * pt: v documentar * en: v to document =documentari= * adj * documentari ???? * pt: adj documentário/a * en: adj documentary =documentario= * sub =documentarista= * sub =documentate= * adj =documentation= * sub * documentation ???? * pt: n documentação * en: n documentation =documento= * sub * documento ???? * pt: n documento * en: n document * #9674; documental; documentari; documentar-documentation =documentotheca= * sub * dodeca- ???? * en: adj [occurring in compounds dodeca-, dodec- ( ???? twelve) * #9674; dodecahedro etc.; Dodecaneso etc.; dodecagon etc.; dodecapetale etc.; dodecasyllabe etc. * dodecagon ???? * pt: adj dodecagonal * en: adj dodecagonal * #9674; dodecagono-dodecagonal =dodecagonal= * adj * dodecagonal ???? ???? * pt: adj dodecagonal * en: adj dodecagonal =dodecagone= * adj =dodecagono= * sub * dodecagono ???? * pt: n dodecagono * en: n dodecagon * dodecahedr- ???? * en: in derivatives * #9674; dodecahedro-dodecahedric =dodecahedric= * adj * dodecahedric ???? * pt: adj dodecaedrico/a * en: adj dodecahedral =dodecahedro= * sub * dodecahedro ???? * pt: n Mat. dodecaedro * en: n Math. dodecahedron =dodecandre= * adj * dodecandre ???? * pt: adj dodecandro =Dodecaneso= * sub n pr * Dodecaneso ???? * en: npr Dodecanese Islands =dodecapetale= * adj * dodecapetale ???? * en: adj Bot. dodecapetalous =dodecaphonia= * sub =dodecaphonic= * adj =dodecaphonismo= * sub =dodecaphonista= * sub =dodecastyle= * adj =dodecasyllabe= * adj * dodecasyllabe (-sílabe) ???? * pt: adj dodecassilabo/a * en: adj dodecasyllabic * #9674; dodecasyllabo =dodecasyllabo= * sub * dodecasyllabo (-sílabo) ???? * pt: n Pros. dodecassilabo * en: n Pros. dodecasyllable =dodo= * sub =dogaressa= * sub =doge= * sub =dogma= * sub * dogma ???? * pt: n dogma * en: n dogma * #9674; dogmatic; dogmatica; dogmatisar-dogmatismo, dogmatista, dogmatisation, dogmatisator * dogmat- ???? * en: see ???? dogma ???? =dogmatic= * adj * dogmatic ???? * pt: adj dogmatico/a * en: adj dogmatic, dogmatical =dogmatica= * sub * dogmatica ???? * pt: n dogmatica * en: n dogmatics =dogmatisar= * v * dogmatisar ???? * pt: v dogmatizar * en: v to dogmatize =dogmatisation= * sub * dogmatisation ???? * pt: n dogmatização * en: n dogmatization =dogmatisator= * sub * dogmatisator ???? * pt: n dogmatizador * en: n dogmatizer =dogmatismo= * sub * dogmatismo ???? * pt: n dogmatismo * en: n dogmatism =dogmatista= * sub * dogmatista ???? * pt: n dogmatista * en: n dogmatist =dogo= * sub =dolabriforme= * adj =dolby= * sub =dolcevita= * sub =doler= * v * doler ???? * pt: v doer * en: v to hurt, be aching; * ???? (le capite me) dole ???? (my head) aches; * ???? doler se de ???? to be sorry for * #9674; dolo; indolente; dolor-dolorose; indoler; condoler * dolich- ???? * en: adj [occurring in compounds dolicho-, dolich- ( ???? long) * #9674; dolichocephale etc. ... =dolichocephale= * adj * dolichocephale ???? * pt: adj Antropom. dolicocefalo/a * en: adj Anthropometry dolichocephalic =dolichocephalia= * sub =dolichocephalo= * sub =dolichomorphe= * adj =dolichopetale= * adj =dolichopode= * adj =dolina= * sub =dollar= * sub * dollar ???? * pt: n dollar [A * en: n Monet. dollar * ???? dolo ???? * pt: n dôr, pena * en: n grief, sorrow =dolman= * sub =dolmen= * sub =dolo= * sub =Dolomitas (Le--)= * sub n pr pl =dolomite= * sub =dolomitic= * adj =dolor= * sub * dolor ???? * pt: n dôr; * ???? dolor de dentes ???? dôr de dentes * en: n pain (1. ache; 2. grief); * ???? dolor de dentes ???? toothache =dolorose= * adj * dolorose ???? * pt: adj doloroso/a (que causa dôr); * en: adj 1. painful ( ???? causing pain); 2. sorrowful, dolorous =dolorositate= * sub =domabile= * adj * domabile ???? * pt: adj doamável * en: adj tamable =domabilitate= * sub =domar= * v * domar ???? * pt: v domar * en: v to tame ( ???? to make tame) * #9674; domabile-indomabile-indomabilitate; domator; indomate =domator= * sub * domator ???? * pt: n domador (de animais selvagens) * en: n tamer (of wild beasts) =domestic= * adj * domestic (-més-) ???? * pt: adj domestico/a * en: adj domestic ( ???? of or belonging to the household, home, family); * ???? animal domestic ???? domestic animal; * ???? aves domestic ???? poultry * #9674; domesticitate; domesticar-domestication, domesticator; domestico =domestica= * sub =domesticabile= * adj =domesticar= * v * domesticar ???? * pt: v domesticar * en: v to domesticate, tame =domestication= * sub * domestication ???? * pt: n domesticação * en: n domestication =domesticator= * sub * domesticator ???? * pt: n domesticador * en: n domesticator =domesticitate= * sub * domesticitate ???? * pt: n domesticidade * en: n 1. domesticity; 2. (state of) dependence =domestico= * sub * domestico (-més-) ???? * pt: n domestico * en: n domestic =domiciliar= * v * domiciliar ???? * pt: v domiciliar * en: v to domicile, domiciliate ( ???? to establish or set up at a given residence) =domiciliari= * adj * domiciliari ???? * pt: adj domiciliário/a * en: adj domiciliary =domicilio= * sub * domicilio ???? * pt: n domicilio * en: n domicile; * ???? franc a domicilio ???? delivery free, carriage paid * #9674; domiciliari; domiciliar =domina= * sub * domina ???? * pt: n dona * en: n mistress (“mistress of a household, etc.”) =dominabile= * adj =dominante= * adj =dominante= * sub * dominante¹ ???? * pt: adj dominante * en: adj dominant (1. controlling, most influential; 2. rising high above its surroundings) * dominante² ???? * pt: n Mus. dominante * en: n Mus. dominant =dominantia= * sub * dominantia ???? * en: n dominance =dominar= * v * dominar ???? * pt: v dominar * en: v to dominate (1. to exercise control over; 2. to rise high above) * #9674; dominante¹-dominantia, dominante²-subdominante; domination; dominator; predominar =domination= * sub * domination ???? * pt: n dominação * en: n domination =dominator= * adj =dominator= * sub * dominator ???? * pt: n dominador * en: n dominator =dominial= * adj * dominial ???? * pt: adj dominial * en: adj pertaining to a domain, domainal; dominial =dominica= * sub * dominica ???? * pt: n domingo; * ???? Dominica del Palmas ???? Domingo de Palmas * en: n Sunday; * ???? Dominica del Palmas ???? Palm Sunday =dominical= * adj * dominical ???? * pt: adj dominical * en: adj dominical =dominican= * adj * dominican ???? * pt: adj dominicano/a (1. da ordem dos dominicanos; 2. da Republica Dominicana) * en: adj Dominican (1. pertaining to St. Dominic, or to the order of preaching friars founded by him; 2. pertaining to the Dominican Republic); * ???? Republica Dominican ???? Dominican Republic =dominicano= * sub * dominicano ???? * pt: n dominicano (1. frade dominicano; 2. nativo da Republica Dominicana) * en: n Dominican (1. Dominican friar; 2. native or citizen of the Dominican Republic) =Dominico= * sub n pr * Dominico (-mí-) ???? * pt: nprm Domingos * en: nprm Dominic * #9674; dominican-dominicano =dominio= * sub * dominio ???? * pt: n dominio * en: n 1. (absolute) ownership, dominion, dominium; 2. dominion ( ???? rule control, supreme authority; 3. domain; * ???? dominio eminente ???? Law] eminent domain; * ???? dominio public ???? Law] public domain; * ???? dominio de energias ???? Atomic Phys.] energy range * #9674; dominial; condominio =domino= * sub * domino (dó-) ???? * pt: n I. mestre (senhor, dono, etc.); II. domino (1. longo robe; 2. jogo do dominó) * en: n I. master (lord, owner, etc.); II. domino (1. long, loose robe worn at masquerades; 2. Games “domino piece”; also: (game of) dominoes) * #9674; dominio; Dominico; dominica-dominical; dominar; domina =domo (I)= * sub =domo (II)= * sub * domo¹ ???? * pt: n casa * en: n house; * ???? domo de Deo ???? house of God; * ???? a domo ???? home, homewards; at home; * ???? in domo de ???? at the house of * #9674; domicilio; domino; domestic; majordomo etc. * domo² ???? * pt: n parte superior de um edificio, que forma cupula de base circular ou poligonal, zimbório * en: n dome ( ???? cupola) * Don Quixote (kishóte, kihóte) ???? * pt: npr Dom Quixote * en: npr Don Quixote * #9674; quixoteria; quixotismo; quixotic =donabile= * adj =donacia= * sub =donar= * v * donar ???? * pt: v donar * en: v to give, donate =donatario= * sub =donation= * sub * donation ???? * pt: n donação * en: n donation =donatismo= * sub =donatista= * sub =donativo= * sub * donativo ???? * pt: n donativo/a * en: n donation, donative =donator= * sub * donator ???? * pt: n donador * en: n donor, donator * donatorio ???? * pt: n Lei donatório * en: n Law donatory * donec] (dó-) ???? * pt: conj até ao momento em que * en: conj 1. while, as long as; 2. until, up to the time that =donia= * sub =donjon= * sub * donjon ???? * en: n dungeon, donjon =donjuanesc= * adj =donjuanismo= * sub =donna= * sub * donna ???? * pt: n dona, senhora, dama * en: n donna, dame =dono= * sub * dono ???? * pt: n dom (1. presente; 2. talento natural) * en: n gift (1. present; 2. natural ability) * #9674; donar-donation, donativo, donator, donatorio, pardonar * dopage ???? * pt: n dopagem (doping) =dopar= * v * dopar ???? * pt: v dopar, drogar, narcotizar (ministrar uma substância excitante a um atleta ou a um animal, em competição de carácter desportivo, tendo em vista uma melhoria do desempenho nessa prova) =doping= * sub * doping ???? * pt: n doping [A (dopagem) =Doppler= * sub n pr =dorar= * v =dorate= * adj =dorator= * sub =doratura= * sub =dorian= * adj =doriano= * sub =doric= * adj =dorico= * sub =doris= * sub =dormettar= * v =dormiente= * adj =dormir= * v * dormir ???? * pt: v dormir * en: v to sleep * #9674; dormitive-dormitivo; dormitorio; addormir-addormite =dormitive= * adj * dormitive ???? * pt: adj dormitivo/a, narcotico/a * en: adj soporific ( ???? causing sleep) =dormitivo= * sub * dormitivo ???? * pt: n narcotico, soporifero, narcotico * en: n sleeping pill or potion, soporific =dormitor= * sub =dormitorio= * sub * dormitorio ???? * pt: n dormitório * en: n dormitory ( ???? sleeping room) * doro- ???? * en: n in compounds doro-, -dor ( ???? gift) * #9674; Dorothea etc.; Pandora etc.; thermidor etc.; fructidor etc. =doronico= * sub =Dorothea= * sub n pr * Dorothea (-éa) ???? * pt: nprf Doroteia * en: nprf Dorothy =dorsal= * adj * dorsal ???? * pt: adj dorsal * en: adj dorsal =dorsalgia= * sub =dorsiventral= * adj =dorsiventralitate= * sub =dorso= * sub * dorso ???? * pt: n dorso * en: n back (1. “back of a person or animal”; 2. as in “the back of the hand”; 3. “back of a chair or couch”) * #9674; dorsal; adorsar; indorsar; extradorso; intradorso =dorsoventral= * adj =doryphora= * sub =dosabile= * adj =dosage= * sub * dosage (-aje) ???? * pt: n dosagem * en: n dosing, dosage =dosar= * v * dosar ???? * pt: v dosar * en: v 1. to divide into doses; * 2. to proportion (the constituents of a compound); 3. to dose ( ???? to give out in doses) =dosator= * sub * dose ???? * pt: n dose * en: n dose * #9674; dosar-dosage =dose,dosis= * sub =dosimetria= * sub =dosimetric= * adj =dosimetro= * sub =dossier= * sub * dossier ???? * pt: n dossier [F * en: n dossier =dotal= * adj * dotal ???? * pt: adj dotal * en: adj dotal =dotar= * v * dotar ???? * pt: v dotar * en: v 1. to dower ( ???? to give a dowry to); 2. to endow =dotation= * sub * dotation ???? * pt: n dotação * en: n endowment, dotation =dotator= * sub =dote= * sub * dote ???? * pt: n dote * en: n dowry * #9674; dotal; dotar-dotation =dova= * sub * dova ???? * en: n stave (of a cask) * dox- ???? * en: n in compounds dox-, -dox- (1. opinion; as in “heterodox”; 2. glory; as in “doxology”) * #9674; paradoxe; doxologia etc.; heterodoxe etc.; orthodoxe etc. =doxologia= * sub * doxologia (-ía) ???? * pt: n doxologia * en: n doxology =doxologic= * adj =dozena= * sub * dozena ???? * pt: n dozena * en: n dozen